headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush
"Hush" is the tenth episode of season four of the supernatural action/comedy series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by franchise creator Joss Whedon and first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, December 14th, 1999 at 8:00 pm. It is time to have a moment of silence. No... nobody died, well... not yet. But they have all lost their voices thanks to a gang of creepy-looking bald buggers known as The Gentlemen. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. The show is loosely based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer feature film starring Kristy Swanson. It is produced by Whedon's Mutant Enemy Productions production company as well as 20th Century Fox Television. * "BTVS: Hush" redirects to this page. This link is created for the sake of saving on keystrokes while attempting to find this page. * This episode is production code number 4ABB10. * This episode is included on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series collection, and the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection limited edition box-set collection. * This is the fourteenth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by Joss Whedon. He directs twenty-one episodes of the series in total. This is his second episode from season four of the series. He previously directed "The Freshman". His next episode is "Who Are You?". * This is the eighteenth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Joss Whedon as a writer. He writes and/or develops the story treatments for twenty-six episodes of the series in total. This is his second episode from season four as a writer. He previously wrote "The Freshman". His next episode is "Who Are You?". * Actor Anthony Head is credited as Anthony Stewart Head in this episode. * Actor Don Lewis is credited as Don W. Lewis in this episode. * Anthony Stewart Head is the only actor from the main cast list whose character is named in the credit sequence. * Lyndsay Crouse is the only actor from the guest-starring cast whose character is named in the credit sequence. * This is the first appearance of Tara Maclay. Tara will become a recurring character throughout the remainder of season four, a supporting character in season five, and a central character through the first half of season six. * With the introduction of Tara Maclay, and the dissolving of Willow's relationship with Oz, this paves the way for Willow's evolution from a straight woman into a lesbian, which becomes a often-visited subplot in later episodes. * This is the first and only appearance of The Gentlemen, who serve as the "Big Bad" for this episode. "Big Bad" is an in-universe turn of phrase referring to the central antagonist of a storyline. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Parting Gifts" episode of Angel. * The student seen in the top-left corner of Professor Walsh's classroom is played by actor Andy Hallett, who is uncredited in this episode. Hallett will go on to play the role of plucky Pylean demon Lorne in episodes of the spin-off series Angel. Quotes * Willow Rosenberg: You were there looking for me? * Tara Maclay: I thought maybe we could do a spell - make people talk again. I...I'd seen you in the group, the Wicca group you were... you were different than them. I mean they didn't seem to know... * Willow Rosenberg: What they were talking about. * Tara Maclay: I think if they saw a Witch they would run the other way. .... * Spike: Like I'd bite you, anyway. * Xander Harris: Oh, you would. * Spike: Not bloody likely. * Xander Harris: I happen to be very biteable, pal. I'm moist and delicious. * Spike: All right, yeah, fine. You're a nummy treat. * Xander Harris: And don't you forget it. .... * Anya: This isn't a relationship. You don't need me. All you care about is lots of orgasms. * Xander Harris: Okay, remember how we talked about private conversations? How they're less private when they're in front of my friends? * Spike: Oh, we're not your friends. Go on. * Rupert Giles: Please don't. .... * Spike: We're out of Weetabix. * Rupert Giles: We are out of Weetabix because you ate it all. Again. * Spike: Get some more. * Rupert Giles: I thought vampires were supposed to eat blood. * Spike: Yeah, well, sometimes I like to crumble up the Weetabix in the blood. Gives it a little texture. * Rupert Giles: Since the picture you just painted means that I will never touch food of any kind again, you'll just have to pick it up yourself. Crew * Jane Espenson - Co-producer * David Solomon - Co-producer * David Fury - Producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Marti Noxon - Supervising producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Doug Petrie - Executive story editor See also External Links * * * * "Hush" at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:1999 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified